


Mastering the Beast

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy helps Hayden master her werewolf half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Status Asthmaticus," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 17 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Hayden let out a groan of frustration. “This is impossible!” she said, sitting down on the ground and leaning her back against a tree.

“It’s not impossible” said Tracy calmly. “You just need to concentrate.” She knelt down next to Hayden and brushed a lock of hair off the younger girl’s sweaty forehead.

“Easy for you to say” said Hayden. “You at least know what you are. I _still_ have no idea what my non-werewolf half is.”

Tracy snorted. “You think it’s easy being half kanima?” she asked. “There’s always going to be a part of me that is desperate to seek out a master, to give control over to someone else. That’s why it’s so important we master our wolf halves; so we aren’t held captive to whatever else those freaks turned us into.” She stood, then held out a hand to help Hayden up.

“I know you’re right” said Hayden, taking Tracy’s outstretched hand and standing. “But it’s just so frustrating. How long am I going to have to keep turning into some blotchy weirdo before I can become just a werewolf?”

“You’ll get there” said Tracy. “If a loser like Theo can do it, so can you.”


End file.
